


Sister Saviour

by ThatDamGirl (Reveles)



Series: Di Immortales [1]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Apollo (Percy Jackson) Needs a Hug, BAMF Artemis (Percy Jackson), BAMF Diana (Percy Jackson), Book 4: The Tyrant's Tomb (Trials of Apollo), Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/ThatDamGirl
Summary: The scene inThe Tyrant's Tombwhere Diana heals Apollo, re-told from Diana's point of view
Relationships: Apollo & Artemis (Percy Jackson), Apollo & Diana (Percy Jackson), Apollo & Meg McCaffrey, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang
Series: Di Immortales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100783
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Sister Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic in this universe so I would love to hear anything you have to say about it! All of the dialogue in this is directly from _The Tyrant's Tomb_ written by Rick Riordan, all I've done it to retell it from Diana/Artemis's POV. I hope you like it!

Diana was with her Hunters when she felt her twin's summons. The ancient feel of the Sibylline magic pulling her towards Camp Jupiter, immediately telling her all she needed to know about the situation. Surely Jupiter could not punish her for intervening, not when it was prophesised, not when it was so vital to the survival of the last remaining Roman legion. Besides, her own reasons compelled her to go, even if she were to face harsh punishment. Her brother needed her, and her father could not stop her from giving him the aid he required.

Standing up, she addressed her Hunters, explaining to them the situation and telling them her plan for destroying Tarquin's reinforcements. Soon enough, they were all plunging into battle in the tunnels of Camp Jupiter. The Hunters ripped apart the enemy with swiftness and ease, Diana using her godly strength to send the enemy back to Tartarus faster than any mortal could. 

Eventually, all that remained of Tarquin's army was piled of dust. Even with the easy defeat of her enemy, Diana couldn't fight the worry surging in her chest. She needed to find Apollo.

Giving a few more orders to her Hunters to help with the ongoing fight above ground, she made her way out of the nearest exit and up onto the streets of New Rome. She didn't take the time to acknowledge the carnage, the dead bodies of legionaries and civilians littering the ground and the beautiful buildings now reduced to rubble. All she could think was that she might be too late. She knew from her summoning that Apollo was in dire need of godly healing, that he would die tonight unless she helped him. 

Later, Diana would not be able to remember how she got to the bookshop, but she would never be able to forget the scene that she saw once she did. Books were scattered and torn all over the floor, mixed with the dust of vanquished monsters. A young girl holding twin sica blades- Meg, Diana realised- slashed through the last of Tarquin's minions and another young girl- Hazel- was doing battle with the undead king himself. Hazel had landed many excellent hits on him, however he kept getting back up. The only thing Diana wanted in that moment was to search the store for Apollo, however she knew that she must deal with the present danger first, otherwise the two courageous young women would perish.

Diana knocked an arrow and looked over to Hazel, meeting her eyes and asking permission to finish her fight. Hazel nodded and stepped aside.

"Foul undead thing," Diana spat, her voice hard with emotion. Rage and anger at the king for not being beaten by the skilled young maiden and for the destruction of New Rome, fear for her brother's life. "When a good woman puts you down, you had best stay down,"

She loosed the arrow and watched in satisfaction as it buried itself in Tarquin's skull, disintegrating him in a burst of fire. 

As she lowered her bow, Diana heard a weak voice say "Hey sis,"

Diana turned just in time to see a boy with curly brown hair, acne riddled skin and her brother's startlingly blue eyes slump to the floor unconscious. She stared in shock for a moment. _This_ was Apollo? The last times their father had punished him by making him mortal he had still at least looked like himself, the sunny, upbeat idiot that she called a brother. This time however, Jupiter seemed determined to show Apollo just how much power he had over him. The thought made her blood sing with rage towards her father, Apollo had always borne the brunt of Jupiter's anger and this time was no different.

Snapping out of her shock, she raced to his side, reaching him at a similar time to the two young maidens. As she took in the purple veins tracing his skin and his pallid complexion, she fearfully said "He's almost gone,"

Reaching out her hand, she placed it gently on his stomach, over the wound that she could see through tears in the fabric. Diana sent out a pulse of healing power, trying not to think of the time Apollo taught her how to do it. She never though she would need to use it on him.

There was a moment when she could feel his soul slipping away, his disturbingly mortal body succumbing to the infection.

"Oh, no, you don't," Diana muttered. Refusing to let Apollo die, she sent out a stronger wave of healing power that she had previously thought herself uncapable of. Under her hand, she could feel the wound heal, the infection purged from his body.

Just as his eyes flickered open, Diana schooled her expression into one of vague annoyance as if to say _'I never really thought you were going to die, and I'm annoyed at you for making me come all the way here to heal your sorry butt'_. In reality though, she had never felt more relived in her entire four thousand years.

"H-how long was I out?" Apollo asked, his voice raspy. Thankfully, he still sounded like himself which was a small mercy. Diana wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it is his voice was different too.

"Roughly three seconds," Diana replied, trying to sound unconcerned, "Now, get up, drama queen,"

Offering him a hand, Diana helped pull him to his feet. He looked a bit unsteady, an arrow clutched loosely in his grasp, though all traces of the infection had vanished.

She was caught off guard when he flashed her a beaming smile, reminding her of his usual radiance, "I love you," His voice was thick with emotion, and Diana was struck with how much meaning was packed into those three words. It wasn't as if she had never heard him say it before, it was how he said it in that moment that shocked her, as if he had been afraid he wouldn't get to tell her it. In that moment, she was struck with how much he had been through in the last few months, how much more human he had become. Diana was one of the few deities that understood the importance of humanity, and she was glad that Apollo finally did too, though she wished that he didn't have to learn it like this, though so much loss and sacrifice.

"You really _have_ changed," Diana responded, too shocked by the whole situation to say anything else

"I missed you!" Apollo replied simply, as if it were an immovable fact

"Y-yes, well. I'm here now. Even Dad couldn't argue with a Sibylline invocation from Temple Hill," she responded

"It worked then!" Apollo turned to grin at his companions, "It worked!"

"Yeah," said Meg wearily, "Hi Artemis,"

"Diana," she corrected reflexively, giving Meg a smile, "But hello, Meg. You've done well, young warrior,"

"Eh," Meg replied, kicking the dust left on the floor from disintegrated monsters

Out of the corner of her eye, Diana saw Apollo lift the hem of hit tattered shirt to look at the place where the wound had once been, she quietly delighted in the look of happiness that crossed his face when he saw it was now only a small white scar.

"So... I'm healed?" he asked, as if he was still unable to comprehend the fact that he wasn't slowly turning into a zombie.

Unable to resist the opportunity to tease her brother a little bit, Diana replied, "Well, I'm not the goddess of healing, but I'm still a goddess. I think I can take care of my little brother's boo-boos,"

" _Little_ brother?" Apollo asked, and Diana was fondly reminded of all the times they had this argument over their long lives. 

Deciding the best thing to annoy Apollo would be to just brush it off, she smirked at him and turned to Hazel. "And you, Centurion. How have you been?"

Hazel knelt and bowed her head, following the proper Roman etiquette. Honestly, Diana found the whole kneeling business amusing. "I'm..." Hazel began, and Diana could hear the sadness in her voice, "I'm heartbroken and exhausted, my lady. But thank you for coming to our aid,"

Diana felt a surge of sadness for the young woman, though Diana had succeeded in saving the most important person in her life, Hazel had just lost hers. "Yes. I know it has been a difficult night. Come, let's go outside. It's rather stuffy in here, and it smells like burnt Cyclops," 

The three of them made their way outside, and Diana watched as Apollo rushed to be reunited with several of his new mortal friends. She couldn't help the feeling of fondness she got as she watched from afar, absent-mindedly patting one of her wolves. She knew that Apollo had never truly felt at home among the gods, no matter how much he had convinced himself otherwise, and had done many questionable things attempting to prove himself worthy of his place. It was nice to see him fitting in somewhere so easily, surrounded by people that cared about him and who he cared about in return.

Diana was only mildly surprised when Praetor Zhang turned arrived on the back of Arion, some mortals just wouldn't stay down. Deciding that the chaos would be the best time for her to slip away, she cast one more glance towards Apollo who was rushing to save his friend's life. As she slipped away from the camp, she couldn't help but feel joy at the fact that Apollo was finally breaking free of the apathetic façade he had created for himself as a way of protection from their father's rage, finally allowing himself to be the person she always knew he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this! I was surprised that there weren't many fics like this (or any that I could find) and so I decided to just go ahead and write it myself. Since this is my first fic for the Percy Jackson universe I would love to hear any feedback or comments that you have for me as well as any thoughts you have on _The Trials of Apollo_ in general, so far I'd have to say it's my favourite out of all the Greek/Roman books of Rick Riordan's.  
> I hope the rest of your day/night is amazing! Vale!  
> ~ThatDamGirl


End file.
